1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved shape for bookmarks.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past bookmarks were manufactured from ribbon, cloth, leather, cardboard, and metals. These have been planar devices, usually made in a rectangular shape. These traditional bookmarks are only suitable for marking the reader's position from one reading session to the next. Hoffman Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,632, Dec. 27, 1988 has added an automatic feature to the bookmark which records the reader's last page turned but his invention is complicated and costly to manufacture. One clip-on bookmark manufactured by Lindsay Claire of Etobicoke, Ontario, Canada, for one, almost got it right by accident. The problem with this bookmark is that it does not facilitate re-setting the mark after the reader has turned the page because it has the wrong proportions. Whether of metal, wood, cord or fabric previous bookmarks leave the bookmark still imperfect either because they are costly or do not facilitate re-setting during a reading session.